battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Empress Qa-Len
Qa-Len was the Empress of the Solar Empire during the Lightning Wars, and the ancestor of the current Empress, Lei-Qo. Biography Background Qa-Len was one of the many rulers of the Solar Empire, trained to lead her forces to fight the forces of evil by her mother just like the generations of rulers before hers. By the time she was the Empress of the Solar Empire, the world was being invaded by the Iron Legion of Xylvania, a nation of tyranny and conquest led by the Ruthless Lord Ferrok in a attempt to conquer the world. The conflict was known as the Lightning Wars. In the ensuing war, the Western Frontier, Tundran Territories and Anglo Isles all succumbed to the Legion's power. Eventually, the Iron Legion attempted to invade the Solar Empire as well. However, their technology and resolve to defend their homeland proved a formidable factor, leaving the Legion forces with no option but to return to their own country. Ceasing the opportunity, Qa-Len ordered her soldiers to go on the offensive. The Lightning Wars Qa-Len successfully cut off the Iron Legion from the rest of the world through the use of naval blockades and denying the Legion use of its massive airforce with numerous anti-air vehicles, infantry, and frigates. The Empress then led a full-scale invasion of Old Xlyvania to destroy the Legion in their very homeland. Despite the initial success of her invasion, Qa-Len suffered numerous defeats once her forces gained a foothold. Again and again, she would attempt to destroy vital aspects that fueled the Legion's war-machine only to be thwarted by Lord Ferrok's commander. The Solar Empress attempted to use a weapon of mass destruction that came to be known as the 'Staff of Qa-Len' against the Iron Legion, but the battalion that served to deliver the weapon was annihilated by a single bomber. It was only then that a lone Solar grunt, through the use of the staff's great power, was able to place the staff on Ferrok's Iron Tower and finally call upon an orbital satellite to destroy the Legion in one fell swoop. Despite victory, Qa-Len was saddened by so many sacrifices made by the Solar Empire and terrified of the power the staff called upon. Qa-Len would then travel deep into the most frigid parts of the Tundran Territories to hide the destructive weapon from the wrong hands. Death She died sometime after the Lightning Wars but she passed the torch to her daughter and eventually her future successors to protect the secrets of the Solar Empire and lead their forces if evils like the Iron Legion would reappear and attempt to conquer the world. However, the Staff used by the Empire to defeat Xylvania would eventually just become a legend only a few would know. Trivia *Her name seems to be based on the Japanese name Karin, just like how Lei-Quo is based on Reiko, and A-Qira is based on Akira. *During the first mission of the Iron Legion campaign, Incursion, Lord Ferrok refers to Qa-Len as an "upstart empress", hinting that she might be a young empress lacking in experience. This would also attest to the strategic blunders she does in the later parts of the conflict. *She is likely buried somewhere in the Solar Empire. See also *Empress Lei-Qo *The Solar Empire Category:Deceased Characters Category:Solar Imperial Officers Category:Debuted in Battalion Wars 2